


Fated Moves

by daratorres



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/pseuds/daratorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Diggle and Lyla wedding, Oliver notices Felicity and approaches to her without really knowing what he's going to say. Suddenly he spots the scar on her shoulder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Magda. Hope you like it!  
> Inspired by 3x17 stills of Arrow. One shot.

In a wedding no guest should look more elegant, beautiful and incredible in every possible way than the bride. It’s her day and hers only. But if anyone asked him, he wouldn’t be able to lie. Lyla looks absolutely pretty, especially because of the happiness she’s letting out for everyone to see through her honest smile and gestures towards her daughter and husband. Diggle is a lucky man. But, yet again, Oliver hasn’t been really one hundred per cent focused on anyone else more than _her_.  
The red dress fits her like any other color and although he wasn’t sure, he likes to believe that it’s red for a reason that only the two of them understand. Her hair’s a bit loose over her shoulders, just the way he really likes it. But beyond her appearance, there’s something more important for him. Something that caught his eye for the first time in an office years ago and made him feel alive when it seemed impossible to sense that kind of light: her smile. The way she is able to smile not only with her perfect lips but with her eyes, pouring all the joy she’s actually feeling on her soul; it’s just like watching the northern lights for the first time. A pure wonder.  
  
It’s been a wonderful day for all of them, forgetting about their daily routines to be happy for some hours and celebrate love. Love for a family, a friend, a partner, a ‘brother’… But for him it’s a moment to forget the past and focus on the present day and his endless love for her, something he hasn’t been able to do so freely anymore and has been torturing the deepest part his soul for the past few months.  
  
Oliver looks at her one more time, talking to his sister Thea. Both are the most important women in his life. Everything he has done has been for them, to protect and keep them safe. That has been his top priority for some time now. He smiles to himself thinking about the possibility of those two becoming good friends, mocking him at home, becoming a real family… a dream he can no longer wish to be true.  
He takes a sip of his glass at the same time that he sees Thea leave and Felicity stand there, on that spot with a beautiful light over her; all by herself following the rhythm of the music with her head and her fingers tapping the glass she’s holding. A quick ‘prochnost’ under his breath followed by another little sip of his drink and he starts walking towards her.  
  
God she looks so beautiful in every possible way.  
  
“Beauty is letting yourself live” someone once said, and he understands those words in that exact moment. It’s not until he’s standing a few steps behind her when that scar is brought to his attention. He knows it too well; he even reminds the story she told them at the foundry about her wisdom tooth and how adorable she looked while doing so. He reminds how brave she was that night and how she put her life in danger for Sara, protecting her with her own life without hesitation… They became friends in the end and Sara even taught Felicity some fight moves before leaving with the League. She wanted Felicity to be safe on her own because she believed in that brilliant IT girl; Sara knew she was a lot more than that. “We need people in our lives who don’t wear masks” was one of the last things Sara ever told him and somewhere deep down him, Oliver knew she was talking about Felicity. She has never need a mask to be a hero and she has proved it more times he can count.  
He is not sure when his brain gives the order to his hand but before he can stop himself, he’s caressing that scar and feeling her skin under his fingertips. Felicity jumps slightly, in the exact same way as when she’s too concentrated on something and it takes him or Diggle more than three times calling her name to bring her back to this dimension.  
  
\- “It’s me… sorry” – he apologizes in a low voice, more like a whisper.  
\- “You caught me off guard” – she looks at him with accusation in her eyes. But when he stands beside her, she can’t keep it up. There’s no point when he looks so fine and handsome.  
\- “Sorry. I was just thinking about something but I didn’t want to startle you…”  
\- “What was it?” – she asked, curiosity showing on her sparkling eyes.  
\- “What?” – he looks a bit confused.  
-“That thing you were thinking of. What was it?” – she’s smiling again. Smiling at him for the first time in months.  
\- “Your scar… and how you got it” – Oliver says smiling back. He doesn’t want to make her feel sad bringing Sara’s death into conversation right now. Rather he says it smiling, with the memory of a good friend in his mind. Hoping she will understand it.  
\- “She was so impressed and surprised when she looked at me lying on the floor. Did you know that she took me out for beers some nights later?” – she says, still smiling. She understood what Oliver’s confession meant. She always understands him better than anyone.  
\- “I’m not surprised at all” – it was typical of Sara to do something like that. – “But you deserved it. You were very brave that night Felicity, not that I can say that was the only time you acted like that…” – his last words hanging between them while they look at each other in the eye.  
  
Sometimes it’s better not to speak and let stares and little gestures take control. And that has been their specialty since the very first time they met.  
  
Felicity leaves the glass of champagne on the table behind her and takes his hand right after, without saying a word and without hesitation. He looks so perfect on that suit; not that he needs much to look perfect, it kinds of runs on his veins. She guides him to the center of the dance floor and stand in front of him for a second. That’s how long it takes Oliver to put his hand on her lower back, move her closer and put his other hand with hers. Without saying anything and before they can realize it, they are dancing. Slow and smooth, getting closer and closer like if they want to become one. With his cheek on hers, listening to her steady, slow and easy breathing. He is not sure if this is a dream, a fantasy happening in his head. But if that’s the case, he wants to live in that moment forever. Oliver can’t hide a smile when he feels her racing heart against his chest.  
  
\- “Relax Felicity, I’m not good at dancing but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna step on your feet” – he whispers on her ear. The way he says her name makes a chill go down her spine.  
\- “I know…” – she is fighting the urge of start talking in that exact moment. – “It’s not that”.  
\- “Enlighten me then” – he asks.  
\- “What do you think a computer science girl like me would feel if she was this close to his former boss slash current partner in crime plus the person with whom she shares a very recent romantic past with? Oh, and let’s not forget about the lights being so low I can’t even look where I left my glass of champagne, which by the way is helping me out a lot right now… and I’m gonna stop talking now” – she speaks in whispers too, hiding under the melody of the current song, babbling only to him without even noticing. And he loves it.  
\- “There’s some truth in that…” – he says, already knowing what his next move is gonna be.  
\- “Wh… What?” – she replies. But before she can get an answer, she notices how her cheek is no longer touching his. Rather he is inches away from her, facing her, looking her in the eye.   
\- “The lights are really low…” – his voice is playful and in between her surprise she can’t avoid a smile right before his lips find hers.  
  
A kiss both of them have been waiting too long to share. He gently cups her face with one hand while the other one is still on her lower back pushing her towards him. She gives in from the very beginning, showing her surrender and following her heart. She’s been waiting for this since that night having dinner together and she doesn’t care about the people around them. They’re lost in the kiss, deepening it in a matter of seconds.

But a loud noise coming from behind makes them separate, everyone nearby shocked as well. Something is going on although they don’t know what it is yet. What they do know is that the moment is lost forever, and the only thing they can do after locking their eyes for one last time is pull each other apart and go find what’s going on.


End file.
